The Parkers
by LyronHalliwell9
Summary: the team meets Jess's family. what will the family think of the team and the team think of them? (Gradually, I'll introduce more of Jess's family. starts with her nieces.) please Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

_**SUMMARY:**_ _**Jess is on her day off. When they can't get the ADD to work probably, even Connor, lester tells Jess to come in. but when she comes, she's not alone. wrote this originally after I saw my very cute nieces!**_

_**disclaimer:**_ _**I don't own anything, but the storyline.**_

_**BECKER'S P.O.V-**_

I was in the armoury, cleaning my guns. some people may say I spend too much time in here. I say I don't. Anyway, I go to the Hub, sometimes. Today, however, I hadn't entered the Hub, due to Jess being on her day off. So today, people were not complaining about me being in here, as I am in a bad mood. It's not because Jess isn't here. Well, that's what I told Matt. Really, it is. I am put in a nice mood by seeing her pretty smile. But since she's not here to give me that cute smile, I am moody.

Abby walks into the armoury. she keeps to near the door, warily.

"What do you what, Abigail?" I ask, using her full name to empathize my mood. Abby sighs.

"You seen Connor? I can't find him anywhere," she asks me. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"No, _Abigail,_ I haven't seen Temple. Just put a dish of his favorite food and call his name: he'll come running," I say. Abby laughs slightly.

"Hey! I'm not a dog!" Connor protests, walking in here.

"See, just the idea of it gets him to you," I say. Connor gives me a hurt look.

"So, Action man, missing Jess?" Connor asks, despite Abby's obvious indication of not saying that. I glare darkly at him.

"I'll give you one second to start running… one," I run after Connor. I'm going to murder him. I am.

Luckily, He was saved by the Anomaly alarm.

* * *

_**thanks for reading. please review. will get longer. xoxox**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**disclaimer:**_ _**i don't own primeval, only the storyline.**_

* * *

_**JESS'S P.O.V-**_

I roll my eyes at what Tallie as I put in some bread in the toaster. It is my day off, and I was making the most of it. No anomalies, no dinosaurs, no lester. Unfortunately, it also means that there is no Becker for me today, and that makes me sad.

I usher her into my lounge. Now Connor and Abby has moved out due to being engaged, I need to clean up my lounge. I'm glad to have my home to myself, but sad because I already miss them. actually, I think that Becker might be more happy about it then I was.

I curl up on my sofa, and begin watching the kid's program on my T.V. Nice, peaceful day. Hopefully, I can get through a day without having to worry about Becker and the rest of the team. Becker. Apparently, when I'm not there, he's moody. anyway, apparently to Abby anyway. I'm not to sure whether or not believe her. But I wish it's true. It means he likes me in a romantic way….

My relaxation and my daydreams about a shirtless Becker is interrupted by my phone ringing. I look at caller ID. Lester. great. what does _he_ want. I'd be alright if it was a certain Captain Hilary Becker. Looks like I'll have to go into the ARC after all.

* * *

_**thanks for reading. please review. will get longer, I promise. xoxox**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_disclaimer:_****_ i don't own anything. just my storyline._**

* * *

**_BECKER'S P.O.V.-_**

The ADD was playing up. It kept sending off false alarms, and Connor couldn't sort it out. He didn't know what was wrong with it. I look at matt, a we stand by Connor who was trying to do something with the ADD.

"Didn't something like happen before they came back from the past?" I ask Matt. Matt thinks for a second, and then nods.

"Oh, yeah, Jess sorted it out, didn't she?" Matt says. I nod. Connor stares at us.

"It's our lucky day! I'll phone Jess and we'll be saved- from Becker's mood!" Connor says, cheerfully. I hit him, but already I was feeling happy at the thought of seeing Jess, and her bright clothes and cute smiles what _always _seems to cheer me up.

* * *

I hear her before she enters. Jess's heels clinks on the floor. I smile, slightly, at the thought of Jess. Matt and Connor smirk at me.  
"Just ask her out, Becker." Connor says. why would I do that? I'd damage my tough look. Plus, I don't want to ecourage my feelings of Jess. I'm going to get myself killled one of these days. I don't want the pain of losing me too hurt her anymore than it will. Matt grins at me, and then mutters something to Connor what sounds like 'trust me, mate, he does.' I shiver at the thought, as I remember that Matt is from the future and knows things we don't. Do I ask her out in the future.  
"Hey, Guys," Jess says. We look at her. she's with Abby and Emily. but also with her was 2 little girls. _what?_ we greet Jess, Abby and Connor.  
"Guys, these are my nieces, Tallie and Honey." She says, introducing the kids. they grin at us. we all have the same weary look on faces.  
"Tallie's 5 and Honey's 3. now, What hve you done to my darling ADD?" She asks, coming other.  
"Hey, baby, hey! Hello!" she coos over her ADD. We all stare at her. I smile, to myself. she looks at her nieces.  
"Tallie and Honey, come over here, sweeties." she says. They do, looking at all of us.  
"That's Becker, Matt and Connor." she says, pointing at all of us. Tallie looks up at Jess.  
"When are we going to the park, Auntie Jess?" she asks her in an adorable voice. Jess shrugs.  
"After I've sorted out this, sweetie, okay?" Jess says. they nod.

* * *

_**thanks for reading. these will get longer, i promise. next one is Tallie talking to becker. please review and tell me what you think. xoxox**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**disclaimer: **__** i don't own primeval, only my storyline.**_

* * *

_**BECKER'S P.O.V-**_

I was in the armoury, cleaning my guns. again. I wanted to talk- more like flirt- with Jess, but when she's dealing with the ADD she can get annoyed if she's disturbed. also, she's teaching Connor how to sort it out.  
"Hey-lo," says an cute voice from by the doorway. I look over to see Tallie Parker. I smile at her, slightly.  
"Does Jess know you here?" I ask her. she shakes her head.  
"Auntie Jessie's yelling at connor," she says, screwing up her nose in a Jess like way, when she says Connor's name. I smile to myself. Poor Connor.  
"I should take you back to Jess," I say, going toward her. she sighs.  
"Please don't. Jessie will be mad that I wondered. and this place looks interesting," she says, looking up at me with the same blue eyes that Jess has. I sigh.  
"okay. You can stay here." I say to her. she grins, widely.  
"thankyou, Captain," She says, shyly. Did Jess tell her I was a captain? she looks at what I'm holding.  
"Is that a gun?" she asks, sounding amazed. I smile at her.  
"You want to see a proper gun?" I ask. she nods at me. I pull out my gun. she stares at it.  
"Jessie didn't tell me she works with someone who has a gun!" she says, excitedly. I laugh at her cuteness. I sit down and picks up Tallie and puts her on my lap. I hold the gun in front of her. she reaches out for it. I let her hold it. she looks at me.  
"It's heavier than I thought it would be!" she comments, sounding shocked. I mummur in agreement. Little kids are so easy to please.  
"Do you want to learn how to clean it?" I ask her. she nods, enthuasicticly. I grin. she reminded me of Jess.

* * *

"There you are, Tallie!" Jess's voice come from the doorway a little while later, with Honey clinging to her leg. I look at her. relief is wriiten all other her face. I feel guilty for making her worried about Tallie.  
"Hey, Jessie! Captain Becker's being teaching me how to clean a gun," Tallie exclaims. Jess giggles. and then looks at me with evil eyes.  
"Becker! I texted you asking if you had seen Tallie, after I found out you had taken out your com!" Jess yells. I look heepishly at her.  
"Sorry, Jess. I was a little engrossed in teaching Tallie," I appologise, giving her a look I know she can't resist.  
"It's alright, Becker," Jess says, forgiving me. the look alway works.  
"How do you do that? How did you get Jessie to forgive you immediately. It takes _forever_ for me to!" Tallie asks. I chuckle.  
"It's a secert, Tallie," I say. she smiles, happily at me, content with me not telling her about the look.  
"Come on, Tallie. I'm done now, and we need to go," Jess says to me. Tallie scowls.  
"But I Don't want to, Jessie!" she complains. Jess sighs.  
"I'm sorry, Tallie, but your daddy's picking you up soon. So we have to go!" Jess says, walking over and picking Tallie off my lap. Tallie wails. Jess gives her a look.  
"Behave, Talihula Parker!" she scolds her. Tallie falls silent.  
"Say thanks to Becker, Tal," Jess says. Tallie gives me a toothy grin.  
"Thank you, Captain," she says to me. I smile.  
"It's alright, Tallie." I say, ruffling her hair. she gives me a regrettfull look.  
"Be good for Jess now, Tallie," I say. she grins, and nods. Jess mouths a thanks to me. I smile at her.  
"see you tommorow, Jess," I say. jess and Tallie say goodbye and Honey justs gives me a dark look. I'm guessing she hasn't inherited Jess's happiness.

* * *

_**thanks for reading. please review: i'd love to hear your opinions on this.**_

_**lyron xoxox**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**disclaimer: i don't own primeval, just my storyline.**_

* * *

_**BECKER'S P.O.V-**_

I was helping Abby and Connor move out the rest of there stuff from Jess's flat. I was only really helping because it means that they have actually moved out. It was after work. I think back to earlier, when Jess came in with her nieces. Tallie was cute... Honey.. not so much. Abby unlocks Jess's apartment door.  
"Okay, let's get this over with," I say to them. Connor raises an eyebrow.  
"What's your hurry? Got a shooting range at home?" he mocks. I hit him over the head.  
"No! the owner of the flats wouldn't allow it," I say. He wouldn't. I think it's unfair. like the fact I can't have a tank. for all I do for this country...

"Chloe! Stop that!" a yell comes from Jess's flat. I look at abby and Connor, asking them who 'chloe' was. they shrug, a we walk in.  
Jess is standing in front of a girl. they are yelling at each other. The girl is shorter than Jess, and looks younger. she has the same colour of hair, but it's more light and the same blue eyes.  
"Jessie! I'm not doing anything!" She protests.  
"Chloe, you put your feet on my _sofa._ I just cleaned it!" Jess yells back. Hearing us, she turns to face us.  
"Hey, guys," she greets us, smiling cheerfully, like her normal self. 'Chloe' rolls her eyes, and sits on the sofa.  
"and this was meant to be a fun visit," She mutters. Abby raises her eyebrow at Jess.  
"Want to explain?" abby asks. Jess smiles.  
"This is Chloe, my kid sister," she introduces. we nod.  
"yeah, I'm just gonna get the rest of our stuff," Abby says. Jess nods.  
"Be quite- Tallie and Honey are asleep. Talking about that- Becker, a word." Jess says. As Abby and Connor go, I stay, actually nervous._ get a grip, becker, she's 20 and you're a military captain! _I scold, as I step closer to Jess.

* * *

_**thanks for reading. please review and tell me what you think. xxx**_

_**lyron. xoxox**_


End file.
